


Our Dream

by moominmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brothership, DreamiesAnniversary, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominmark/pseuds/moominmark
Summary: "I want to give you my last messages before i graduate or have graduated? From NCT Dream," Mark smiles and inhales.





	Our Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this after i prepared fic for Mark's birthday. Happy 2nd anniversary, NCT Dream :")

7 Dreamies in the middle of their practice now. They take a rest after did some dance practices.

"Hey hyung, do you want to join us celebrate NCT Dream anniversary?" asked Jisung to his oldest hyung, Mark Lee.

"I'm sorry Jisung-ah. I have schedules to do." Answer Mark disappointed.

"How about the day before or after hyung?" this time, Jaemin who asked.

"I'm sorry Jaemin-ah. I also have schedules to do at that time."

"You really happy eoh finally this year you will graduate from NCT Dream? so, you don't need to leaving some of your time for us." Renjun, opens his mouth coldly.

"Renjun-ah, i didn't me--"

"It's okay. I'm understand." Renjun who feels little bit upset, standing and walking out of the practice room.

"Ya guys listen, i really didn't mean it. I didn't set up my schedules. It's agency's affairs. I'm sorry i hope there is no one who feels angry anymore." Explained Mark sad.

"Don't worry hyung, we understand. Maybe Renjun just tired therefore he acts like that. Now, you better explain it to him, hyung" Jeno said trying to give Mark suggestions.

"Thank you Jeno-ya. I will come over to Renjun. Thank you guys." Said Mark and walking to come over to Renjun.  
.  
.  
"Renjun wait!" calling Mark to Renjun little bit yelled.

Renjun stopped and take a look to Mark, "why hyung? You want to talk something? You don't need hyung, i already understand." Said Renjun coldly.

"Renjun, please listen to me. I really didn't mean it. I don't have authority to set up my schedules. it's agency's affairs. I just can accept what they give to me. I'm sorry, Renjun-ah." Explained Mark with sad and disappointed face.

"Can you just reject it? Can you prefer to spend some of your time with us?"

Mark just silent.

Renjun just smile a little bit. Smile of disappointment. "You can't right? You don't want to do it right? I know it right. You dont need to explain it anymore hyung. A little bit more, you will free from Dream's schedules. Oh you have free right? Your age have legal right? Congratulations." Said Renjun and continue walking, leaving Mark behind.  
.  
.  
Today they have dance practice again. They are in the practice room now.

"Where is Mark hyung?" asked Renjun.

"He has a schedule to do, hyung." Answer Chenle to Renjun's question.

"Tskk. I know it right. He always busy with other things. He really ready to graduate from NCT Dream." said Renjun coldly.

"Ok guys. We continue practice." Command Renjun to other Dream members.  
.  
.  
"I feel bad to Dream members. I should do something to celebrate NCT Dream anniversary."  
Said Mark while rest from his photoshoot schedules.

"Mark Lee! Your rest time has ended!" yelled one of the staff to Mark.

"Nee!"  
.  
.  
"To : Jeno  
Hey Jeno, can you talk to Renjun to go to practice room? But don't say that i who invite you ok? I also invite all of you, Dream members."

"To : Mark hyung  
What do you want to do hyung?"

"To : Jeno  
Just come to practice room and look."

"To : Mark hyung  
Ooh okay hyung."

Messages between Mark and Jeno ended.

Jeno come over to Renjun and talk to him.

"Renjun, we need to go to practice room now."

"For what? It's 8 PM now. We never do practice at this time." Asked Renjun confused.

"Manager wants to talk something to us."

"Manager? What he wants to talk to us? Okay then." Said Renjun agreed.  
.  
.  
"Hey Donghyuck, do you know what Mark hyung want to do?" Jaemin asked to Donghyuck slowly so that Renjun didn't hear it.

"I don't know Jaemin-ah. Mark hyung just told me to join him to here. He didn't say anything and i didn't ask him any future." Donghyuck who came with Mark, came to the practice room first because Mark said he wants to do something first.

Jaemin just nodded his head understand.

"Hey Chenle! You are here!" calling Jisung who looked Chenle just enter the practice room.

"Hey hyung, Jisung! You have waiting long here?" asked Chenle.

"Hmm no, we just wait around 5 minutes here." Answer Jisung to Chenle's question.

Chenle walking to Jisung and hyungs's spot. Join them to wait Mark.

Lamp off suddenly. Someone enter the room with a cake on his hands.

"Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida,  
Saranghaneun dreamies ireum  
Saengil chukahamnida"

"Happy anniversary, NCT Dream!"

Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung just standing silent there. Didn't expect that Mark will did a surprise like this.

"Hyung..."

"Happy 2nd anniversary for us! I know maybe this is the last year i can celebrate NCT Dream anniversary with all of you, but i want to say thanks to you for wonderful 2 years memories. I love you guys.." said Mark sincerely.

"Huaah Mark hyung.. I didn't expect you would do this.." Donghyuck opens his mouth to give comment to Mark's act.

"Hyung, thank you so much you have want to spent your time to celebrate our debut anniversary although i know you must be tired with all of your busy schedules. Thank you, hyung.." Said Chenle appreciates Mark's act.

Mark just nodded his head and smile, "i'm sorry guys. I'm too busy until i can't celebrate our anniversary with all of you. Only this that i can do."

"It's okay hyung, this is already enough." Said Jisung happy.

"I want to give you my last messages before i graduate or have graduated? From NCT Dream," Mark smiles and inhales.

Mark continue his words, "Jisung-ah, our michievious maknae. Don't naughty anymore okay? Listen to your hyung more although you are more taller then them, haha" Mark laughs a little.

"Chenle-ya, our another cute maknae. Keep bringing happiness around all of you. Your dolphin laughs is very precious. Don't forget to always laugh 'kay?" Mark smiles.

"Jaemin-ah, i know you just comeback from your rest because your waist's injury. But i hope after this your waist didn't have a problem anymore so you can do promotes with another Dream members."

"Donghyuck-ah, decrease your naughty act 'kay? I know you are the most can't calm members between us haha. But your funny actions enough to made us happy. Thank you Donghyuck-ah."

"Our eyes smile, Jeno Lee. My no-jaem mate haha. Well, you admitted that you are no fun but instead it's made you funny. You have admitted that you are not funny but i'm sure you can do all of these things well. Trust me." Mark ended with smile.

Mark then changes his standing direction to Renjun's spot. He then inhales before speak, "hey Renjun-ah, first i want to say sorry eoh. I'm sorry because i'm too busy. You are the oldest member after i'm graduate. I'm sure you can give good example for your dongsaeng. Far from parent made you a strong person. I'm sorry i just can do this for NCT Dream anniversary. Do you want to forgive me?"

Renjun just nodded and held his tears.

"So, that is my last messages as NCT Dream leader? Haha that was the best experience can lead the members like all of you.. I really love you guys and i hope our dream and journey can keep continue although we're not in a same unit anymore. We can continue it under NCT name right?" Mark gives his best smile.

Renjun come to Mark and hugged him. Followed with Jisung, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jeno. Their tears has fallen down.

"Hey you dont need to crying eoh. We will still meet. I'm not go anywhere." said Mark and hugged them back.

Mark releases his hug, "how about.. We do our fanchant? Probably my last fanchant as NCT Dream leader?"

All of them just nodded.

"Okay. Yo Dream!"

"Jjeoro jjeoro fighting!"

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurts.


End file.
